


Talk Some Sense To Me.

by MissToastie



Category: Killing Eve
Genre: F/F, I'm shocked with that tbh, Some plot and smut, Villaneve, season 3 episode 3 spoiler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/pseuds/MissToastie
Summary: "I'm not here for you." Eve repeated over and over in her mind.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 3
Kudos: 184





	Talk Some Sense To Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful friend + muse Michelle @daddy_michelin on twitter for always being the one who sparks some passion in my mind. I hope I did this well for you, there was immense pressure luv.

>   
> And I've moved further than I thought I could  
> But I missed you more than I thought I would  
> And I'll use you as a warning sign  
> That if you talk enough sense then you'll lose your mind.
> 
> _I Found - Amber Run (lyrics)_

_“I’m not here for you”_ Eve thought as she slammed the microwave door shut. _I fucking kissed her._ Eve leaned back against the closest wall, staring into the dimly lit microwave as her left over take out whirled around reheating whatever Thai noodle mix remained in the box. _“I’m not here for you.”_ Would she still remain in London now Sergei was dead? _That kiss. Her lips._ Eve took another swig from the bottle and startled as the microwave beeped; was she even hungry? Was this just a habit she had developed? Order take out one night, eat half, and save half for the next night? This is what her life had become; emotionless, living in a tiny dark apartment, her bed surrounded with photos of Niko, or photos of both her and Niko looking happy, smiling for the camera. Did she even miss Niko? Or did she miss the normalcy that he once brought to her? The safety? The predictable routine, the comfort of the known? 

Eve sighed. She didn’t know anymore. She didn’t know herself; she was questioning everything in her life, and had been for the past year and a half. She couldn’t even remember the last time she was truly happy being with Niko, and yet she hated the thought of letting him go. She was selfish. And she knew this. She wanted her cake, and she wanted to eat it, too. She wanted to be tethered to the safety of Niko while being chained to the chaos of Villanelle. 

Flicking the switch of the microwave, she turned the machine off and wandered to her bed; bottle in hand, and no fucking clue what to do. Her mind was a mess of thoughts. She had kissed Villanelle. Without a single thought, she had leaned up and touched her lips to Villanelle’s. All she could remember was her heart beat pounding in her ears and she wasn’t sure if it was from the fighting, the arousal, or the fact she hadn’t been upright and the blood was rushing to her head. 

_“I’m not here for you”_ And why the fuck not? Villanelle obviously knew she was alive, it was never a coincidence with Villanelle. She knew damn well that Eve was on that bus. Villanelle always had everything planned. What had she been expecting? A happy reunion? She tried to fucking kill Eve. Because Eve had turned her down. The safe option. Eve laughed bitterly. That one day in Rome had been a god damn nightmare. Eve Polastri had turned into a murderer. _To save Villanelle._ Who could have saved herself. 

Eve jumped as she felt her phone vibrate in her trouser pocket. Perhaps it was Bear or Jamie? Maybe they had gotten somewhere with Kenny’s thumb drive. 

**Unknown Sender:**  
_*bus emoji* *kiss emoji*  
Hi Eve x_

“You have got to be fucking kidding me” Eve mumbled as she stared at the message. The god damn audacity of this woman. 

**Unknown sender:**  
_Bitter Pill. Come alone._

Eve rolled her eyes and placed her phone face down on her stomach and focused on her breathing. Did Villanelle really expect Eve to turn up at The Bitter Pill? The last time they were alone, Villanelle tried to fucking kill her. _“I’m not here for you.”_ Eve frowned, hearing Villanelle’s voice in her head. What did that even mean? Shaking her head, Eve sat up on the edge of her bed and groaned. Both women knew damn well that Eve would go to The Bitter Pill, and she may as well get it over and done with.

—————————

“These are shit.” Villanelle’s harsh Russian accent spoke into the empty room of the main office at The Bitter Pill, as she sat staring out of the large window, eating from the bag of Haribo she had found on a desk. 

It was 9 pm, and Villanelle hadn’t stopped thinking about the fact that Eve Polastri had kissed - and head butt her less than 6 hours ago. She smirked knowing that Eve wasn’t over her. Was she angry? Perhaps. But most importantly; Eve was not over her.  
Villanelle took a deep breath as she heard footsteps approaching the office, swinging her chair around, Villanelle turned and watched as Eve walked into the room. 

“Hi, Eve.” Villanelle greeted with a sly smirk.

“I don’t even want to know how you got in here.” Eve pushed the jacket off her shoulders. 

“You know, you’re not very good with greetings.” Villanelle pointed out. “A little less aggressive this time though, I’m not sure if I like this, it’s less…” She paused and raised her eyebrow. “arousing.” 

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you.” 

Villanelle’s face fell, her mind went back to Rome to the last time Eve had dared to utter those words. She hated that Eve always knew how to take her down a notch. It was like uncharted waters to Villanelle, no one had ever been able to get so close as to know how to hurt her; she had always prided herself on being able to have no feelings, no weak spots; but here Eve Polastri was - her Achilles heel. 

“You kissed me, Eve.” Villanelle’s voice cracked. Vulnerability? Ugh. Unheard of. 

“I did.” Eve’s voice remained calm as she leaned against the desk she had claimed since she started attending work space of The Bitter Pill. “It didn’t mean anything.”

“Bullshit.” Villanelle laughed. 

“It was a distraction technique.” Eve watched as Villanelle stared at her. “It worked.”

“Bull shit.” Villanelle pressed; the humour had left the situation. “You finally gave in to what you wanted, Eve.” The Russian assassin stood and walked toward Eve. “This…sexual attraction between us…” She suggested between the two women. “The pushing and pulling.” Villanelle stopped walking. “You gave in.”

“Did you ask me to come down here to talk about this, Villanelle? Because I really have better things to be doing.” Eve was defensive; she stood up, grabbed her bag and placed it on her shoulder. 

“Like what, Eve? Sitting alone in your apartment?” Villanelle’s demeanour changed. “Waiting for…for poor Niko to come back and save you from your deepest desires?” Her voice mimicked that of Gemma’s. 

“I don’t even know why I came here.” Eve shook her head and headed toward the door. 

“Isn’t it obvious, Eve?” Villanelle shouted out. “No matter what we do, no matter how hard we both try to move on,” Villanelle swallowed as she thought of her…wife. “This thing between us pulls us back every time.” She paused. “It’s fate.”

“This is not fate, Villanelle.” 

“Why do you try so hard to deny what you really want?” Villanelle placed her hands in the pockets of her grey pant suit. “Why is it so hard to allow yourself to want me? Is it because I’m a woman?” 

“Really?” Eve scoffed. “No, Villanelle, it is not because you are a woman, I’m old enough to realise that maybe sexuality isn’t always what you thought it was going to be for your entire life.” She walked toward Villanelle. “I was an MI6 agent and I fell in -“ She stopped. Closing her eyes. Breathing. “ _To_ the web of a vindictive assassin who became so obsessed with me that she managed to ruin my life, my career, my marriage.” Eve paused. “I lost people I truly cared about because of you, Villanelle.” 

“Wow, Eve.” Villanelle clapped her hands. “And the Emmy goes to Eve Polastri for her ability to totally bullshit herself so much that she actually believes every word that comes from her own mouth.” She raised her eyebrow at Eve’s confused look “When exactly do you get to the part in this story where you take responsibility for your own actions, Eve? When do you admit that your obsession with me, your desire for me, your need for me, is what cost you your marriage? Cost you the respect from your former colleagues? That your very need to search every ounce of me is what cost you the lives of the people you claim you loved?” Villanelle watched as Eve’s eyes filled with tears. “When I walked away, you chased me. You tried to kill me, and still you couldn’t move on with your life.”

“Yeah, well, ditto.” Eve spat out. “Because here you are, Villanelle. Standing right in front of me after you tried to kill me.”

“I have a good aim, Eve.” They both know that if Villanelle had intended to shoot to kill that she would have aimed better. “I tried to move on.” She did. She really did. She spent several months worshiping the body of another woman; it didn’t matter that that woman often was blurred with visions of Eve. It didn’t matter that when she cooked spaghetti for her wife, that she imagined it was for Eve. Technicalities didn’t matter to Villanelle. She had tried. “But it’s always going to be you.”

Eve heard her heart beat race. She felt the room spin around her. Eve didn’t cope with talking about feelings, with hearing about feelings. She always shut them out. Always. She didn’t like hearing this shit with Niko, and she had spent well over a decade married to him; she wasn’t about to stand here in a dimly lit office with the woman that she had shed so much blood over, and admit feelings. 

She needed to go.

She needed to turn and run. 

Walk out the door. 

Close this chapter. 

Turn her back on Villanelle and pray to fucking god this time didn’t end with another bullet in her body.

And so she blinked a single tear away, and she turned around. 

“I don’t think Carolyn’s kid killed himself.”

Eve stopped. Taking in what Villanelle had said.

“When Konstantin told me you were alive, and he told me about the funeral. Everything.” Villanelle watched as Eve had turned her body to face her once again. 

“Was it The Twelve?” Eve asked.

“I don’t know, Eve.” Villanelle was being honest. She didn’t know. “The little shit was digging around where he wasn’t meant to be though.”

Eve startled as she heard a ding of the elevator. Without thinking, she charged for Villanelle, pulling her by her arm and entering Jamie’s office. Locking the door and pulling the blinds down, she peeped through an available gap in the blind and watched as Bear entered the office. She watched as the larger man looked around the office and noticed his Haribo bag on the floor near where Villanelle had been sitting. He walked over, grabbing the near empty bag and mumbled something about the cleaners stealing his stash before he put his headphones on and started singing off tune to some punk band nobodies even heard of.

“He has no self control.” Eve whispered.

“You’re one to talk.” Villanelle whispered back. 

Turning around, Eve’s breath hitched as she found herself in close distance with the blonde assassin. Her eyes travelled down to Villanelle’s mouth and she prayed for the strength of her will power to come through for her right now.

“I can’t stop thinking about you.” Villanelle leaned forward and brushed her thumb over Eve’s lips. Those soft lips that finally had touched hers today. “I never could.”

Eve’s eyes moved over Villanelle’s face, taking in every emotion that Villanelle allowed to truthfully escape. She reached her right hand upward, moving the strand of hair from behind Villanelle’s ear, letting it slip around her face. She smiled as her hand travelled behind Villanelle’s head and tugged at her bun until the hair tie was removed and the blonde hair cascaded down around her face. 

“Wear it down.” They both whispered at the same time. 

Villanelle leaned down, capturing Eve’s lips between her own. Holding on to her breath as their lips connected for the second time today; this time it felt different though. The energy behind it was different. There was no shock. No confusion. No questioning. 

The taller woman moaned as Eve took charge and deepened the kiss; their tongues being introduced for the first time; comfort. Villanelle pushed Eve further against the door. Their bodies now flush together, touching intimately through their layers of clothes. Hands pulled for her suit jacket to be removed and it fell to the floor with a plop. The eagerness shown by Eve turned Villanelle on even more, she’d always imagined she’d be the one controlling their first kisses, their first removal of clothes, but it was all Eve. It was Eve that pushed them away from the door, it was Eve that lead them to the large table behind them, it was Eve that started kissing her way down Villanelle’s neck, biting her, marking her, claiming her. 

Villanelle held back a moan as she flicked the switch and swapped places with Eve in an effortless way. She pushed Eve against the table, allowing her knee to push between Eve’s legs; smiling as Eve began to grind against her. 

Pulling herself away from Eve’s mouth, she smirked as she saw Eve’s eyes lit with desire. Want. Need. She reached her hand around and yanked Eve’s hair, pulling her head to the side, she leant it, dragged her tongue upward from Eve’s neck right until she reached her ear. “I’ve always wanted to know what you sound like when you let yourself go, Eve, but I guess this time you’re going to have to keep your mouth shut.”

“Oh god.” Eve breathed out as Villanelle lifted her sweater above her head and tossed it aside. She leaned back against the table as Villanelle bent down and nipped at the swell of her breasts, before pulling Eve’s left breast free and wrapping her entire mouth around the taut nipple and sucked mercilessly, causing Eve’s breathing to become more rapid. “More” She breathed out.

Villanelle released Eve’s tit from her mouth and smirked at Eve; receiving an eye roll in return. She got down to her knees, and began to unbutton the trousers Eve was wearing, keeping eye contact with the Asian woman with the beautiful hair; who stepped out of her pants and tossed them aside. Pulling Villanelle’s face into her stomach, she sighed as she felt Villanelle kiss and nip at her stomach. She couldn’t stop the roll of her hips if she tried.

She leaned her head back and held her breath as Villanelle slowly, ever so fucking slowly, pulled her navy blue underwear down her thin but toned legs and placed them on the floor next to her knees, before pushing Eve back against the table to secure her, and opening her legs.

“Fuuuuck.” Eve groaned as she felt Villanelle’s tongue sweep through her folds for the very first time. She bit her lip, willing herself to keep her moaning to a bare minimum, knowing damn well that Bear was in the very next room. “Oh god.” She breathed. Villanelle pushed Eve’s left leg open a little further, allowing more access to where Villanelle had dreamed of being so many times before. She entered Eve with her tongue, darting her tongue in as far as her long tongue would allow and taking in all that Eve had to offer. She tasted her wetness for all that it was and it was more sweeter than Villanelle had ever thought to think Eve would taste. Oh how she craved this very moment and it was better than she ever imagined. 

Eve pulled on Villanelle’s hair and pushed the blonde’s head into her core, further than she thought possible to be reached. She growled reluctantly as Villanelle withdrew her tongue and slowly teased her way upward, she felt Villanelle wrap her lips around her clit and gently began to suck at the engorged bud. Eve heard herself mewl and suddenly began to thrust her hips forward. “More!” She demanded. And right in that moment, Eve swore she felt Villanelle smirk that fucking cocky smirk of hers. 

“Fuuuuck!” Eve growled again as she felt long fingers enter her pussy for the first time. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. The mantra began in her head as she thrust her entire body forward, allowing her legs to open up and receive all of what Villanelle was offering. Villanelle’s tongue was on her clit, licking, sucking, nibbling away, three long fingers thrusted in and out of her tightening hole, Villanelle’s hair was scrunched tightly in the palm of Eve’s right hand as her left hand stabled her against the table behind. 

Eve felt herself nearing release. She hung her mouth open and her head fell back and she bit her lip as she allowed herself to let go and felt her orgasm rip through her. Time stopped as she felt herself tighten around Villanelle’s fingers; her mind only just registering the fact that Villanelle’s mouth had not stopped sucking her clit; helping her ride her orgasm to the very last moment. 

“Shit.”

Villanelle stood up, smirking, and looking very proud of herself. “You taste very good, Eve.” 

“Shut up.” Eve laughed as she blushed. “You’re terrible.”

“That was not an orgasm from somebody who thought I was terrible.” Villanelle wiped her chin on the back of her hand. “You liked it.” Villanelle smiled back at Eve who smiled at her. “I have to go.”

“You’re not here for me.” Eve nodded her head. 

“Right.” Villanelle grabbed her jacket from the floor and placed it back on her body, straightening out any crinkle she was able to see. “Be careful who you open up to, Eve.” Villanelle looked around the office she stood in. “Be careful who you trust.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Eve asked as she quickly pulled her underwear back on, followed by her pants. 

“Don’t give up on your instincts.” Villanelle offered as she walked toward the door and unlocked it. “And remember that not everybody is who they say they are.” And with that, Villanelle opened Jamie’s office door, walking softly and quickly, grateful that Bear had his back to the wall and seemed immersed in his laptop and bag of Haribo, Villanelle left the office without being court.

Standing dressed once again, Eve looked around her surroundings. _“Not everybody is who they say they are.”_ She mumbled to herself. 

What the fuck did that even mean?

**Author's Note:**

> I miss writing, so much. Depression can fuck off. 
> 
> You can follow my bullshit on twitter (@MissToastie) - I like making friends.


End file.
